The present disclosure relates generally to the field of helmet mounted displays (HMD). A HMD may be used by an operator in an aircraft to allow the operator to have a view of the outside world with superimposed information, such as symbols and images captured by sensors.
Helmet mounted displays (HMDs), are used in aircraft applications, both in in-flight applications and in flight simulators. Proper alignment and fitting of HMDs is important for achieving successful use of the HMD.